Cursed by the Bite
by The New Beta Wolf
Summary: The night before the full moon, The unthinkable most always happens. Unfortunately, for Stiles, the problems have only begun. Stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time, he gets caught in the crossfire of the werewolf world as he is finally bitten. With the full moon tomorrow, Will he be able to take everything all at once? Can he find love in his new darkness? Has Stiles/Erica
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed by the Bite**

_(Warning, for those who don't like the pairing of Stiles and Erica might not want to read this story. Also contains mild swearing, sexual attractions, and basically Teen age content.)_

* * *

Stiles walked from Scott's house and headed to his jeep. Sure it late but they needed to plan with tomorrow being the full moon and all. Unlocking the baby blue jeep, he threw the door open and tried to start the engine. It wasn't working. He kept trying and still nothing happened. "DAMN! THIS PIECE OF CRAP!" He shouted and walked to the hood to check for a problem. There didn't seem to be one which made Stiles confused. His eyes darted back and forth looking for the cause of this when he spotted two glowing red eyes in the shadows.

"Oh crud …"

His words were just barely audible as made a dash for it, knowing Derek being all secretive like that was NEVER good, but it was too late. He held in a scream as he felt teeth sink into his shoulder. The shock of it caused him to lose his balance and tumble to the ground. With one hand he gripped his shoulder and with the other he pushed himself up back into a stand, now alone.

"WHAT THE HELL DEREK!" He called, not really expecting an answer but hoping the alpha heard him. Finally he came to realize what this meant and his eyes shot wide like spotlights as he looked at the bleeding bite mark, knowing he was now going to turn. He tightened his hands into fists at his side in anger.

_I can't tell Scott … He doesn't need anything else to worry about … _He thought to himself. Then he looked at the sky and smacked his palm against his forehead. Tomorrow was the full moon …

Stiles parked his jeep outside the school. He had done a careful job that morning bandaging and hiding the bite. He couldn't let Scott worry about him. He was already infected so it's not like his friend could do anything about it now anyway. Stiles was so deep in thought that he almost jumped out of his skin when Scott came up to him because he didn't expect it. Scott was a bit confused by his reaction. "Stiles, are you okay?" He asked.

Stiles rubbed his shoulder trying not to show the sleeplessness in his eyes. "I'm fine. Totally fine. Never been better." He said, his lie did sound pretty convincing but he could hear his own heart pick up pace at his words and he could tell Scott heard it too. Scott found it easy to tell that his friend really didn't want to talk about it so he wasn't going to badger him. "Okay dude. Whatever you say …" Was all he said and Stiles sighed in relief that he didn't keep asking.

"So … you prepared for the full moon …" Stiles asked softly, shuddering slightly at the mention of the moon. Scott was starting to get worried about his friend. He'd never seen him act this way before.

"Dude … are you sure your okay ..?" He had to ask, his eyes holding his worry.

"I'M FINE OK!" Stiles snapped and turned away, hating himself for yelling at Scott.

"Alright, Alright …" Scott said holding his hands up like he'd just been caught by police. Neither of them said another word as they walked into the school.

Scott and Stiles opened their lockers to get their books for class. Scott was still trying to figure out what was going on with his friend. Was he still mad about his dad being given a leave of absence? Maybe.

That's when the first bell went off. Stiles eyes went wide and he plugged up his ears. The sound seemed like it was bursting his ear drums. How was Scott able to stand this! It was killing him! Scott looked at Stiles suspiciously.

"Stiles … Stiles what's wrong." He asked as the bell stopped. Stiles looked at Scott and shrugged.

"Nothing" He said and shut his locker, heading to class before they were late. Scott now KNEW something was up but he wasn't going to say anything, or at least not yet, also knowing that whatever it was, Stiles didn't want to talk about it.

As the hours went by, Stiles fear got worse and worse. He couldn't bare the thought of hurting anyone, let along killing anyone. He was officially terrified of the full moon, well not so much the moon itself but what it would bring. He sighed as his mind whirled as fast as a tornado, making his heart beat begin to rise. He stumbled and fell against a group of lockers in the empty hallway, raising his hand to see one claw per finger. He knew it was his rising pulse that caused this because of everything that he'd helped Scott with.

He looked away and tried to calm himself down, taking deep breaths and slowly he felt his heart rate fall.

_How did Scott put up with this ...? _He thought before doing his best to continue to the locker room. He had a feeling that this lacrosse practice was going to be one of his worst nightmares come true.

Scott was waiting on the field for Stiles to show up. He had really begun to worry about him. He was having his suspicions about what was wrong but he refused to think of those possibilities. As Stiles walked up to him he nodded and they headed to practice.

Stiles was … better than usual. Actually, A LOT better. He scored so many shots, even for a practice, that even the coach was surprised. When Scott looked at him questioningly, all he did was shrug. Sure he was really good now but he'd rather have sucked then have this fear of his pulse meeting its highest point, making him lose control.

He sighed and tried to keep from thinking about that but it wasn't working. The more he practiced, the more he felt his heart beat rise in speed and it was scaring him. The whole thought of attacking someone just made his heart rate worse. He almost collapsed right there on the field in mid shift but instead he bolted.

"STILINSKI!" Coach called angrily but he kept going, heading for a good spot to hide. Coach looked at Scott.

"What's up with him today..?"

Scott just shook his head. Not even he knew what was wrong with his friend.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Sort of ... Well hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter ****coming pretty soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warning, same standards from first chapter apply here. Also, normally my chapter updating wont be this quick. Its just that that i originally intended this chapter to be apart of the first one but i realized it would be too long so i spit it up into two different chapters. Normally, It could take from three to 6 days for me to update depending on what i have to do and how long the chapter is gonna be. I will post very short stories for you to read while you wait though. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Halfway back to the locker room but still out of sight of anyone, Stiles finally collapsed, his new claws digging into the tiles of the hallway as he tried to think of something to calm him.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Sure he'd seen it so many times but he'd never thought it would ever be him. He searched through memories for something happy. Anything to stop the change.

For some strange reason, Erica's image came into his mind and pushed him back to reality. He looked at his hands, nothing. He didn't see how a memory of Erica smiling calmed him down but he was grateful it did.

Even thought it was gone, he felt sweat all over his face, like he'd been running for miles nonstop. It was THAT difficult to pull the wolf back. But there was one good thing, he hadn't actually fully changed … yet … and he felt lucky about that. Of course the streak would end when night fell though.

He couldn't help but feel anger toward Derek, Changing him and he wasn't even expecting it. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, not wanting the anger to get the best of him. With a sigh, he headed back to his jeep where Scott, of course, was waiting for him.

Scott just couldn't keep out of his mind how miserable Stiles looked today and the total change in his normal personality just made his worry worse. "That's it Stiles! I know something's up and I really hope it's not what I think it is!" He said, worry spilling over on his tone. Stiles heart raced and he shoved his hands in his pockets just in case. "It's nothing Scott. I'm fine." He answered, trying not to yell. Scott just didn't believe it anymore.

"Stiles, you've been acting strange all day. Just tell me."

Stiles didn't even bother to answer this time. He just got in his jeep, started the car, and drove off. "Stiles wait! Shit …" Scott muttered kicking the ground.

Stiles went straight to his room and locked the door as soon as he got home. He'd been pacing ever since. Looking at the floor, he thought as he walked, fear building up inside him. He had no idea what to do next, the first thing of chains he'd bought being broken and the most recent ones he'd given to Scott not expecting to be needing them himself. Terrified and angry, he stopped and kicked the wall, putting a whole right through it with his supernatural strength. He'd seen Scott on a full moon and it wasn't pretty, so he knew this wouldn't end well, one of the main causes of his fear.

He went back to pacing but before he could get across the room, his gaze met the full moon outside his window. He was out of time. His eyes went wide, reflecting the moonlight as the color of them changed from a soft ember to a glowing yellowish gold.

Scott wondered where the hell Stiles was. He was a few hours late. All the abnormal behavior and now he ditched out on him when Scott needed him most. Just because he could mostly control himself during the full moon now didn't mean he didn't need precautions.

Scott got tired of just sitting there his best friend was okay. He headed out of his room and down the stairs. _FUCK THIS! I'm going to find him. _He thought and got into his car after leaving the house. He knew Stiles was most likely at his house so that would be the first place he'd look.

Slowly opening the door to Stiles house, Scott walked in and looked around. No one was in sight. He assumed Mr. Stilinski was out to the store getting something but where was Stiles? Most likely in his room was what Scott thought. That's when he finally noticed the ear piercing screams of his best friend, his cries of pain and agony.

"STILES!" Scott shouted and raced up the stairs to his room trying to get the door open but it was locked. He twisted and pulled on it but it wouldn't budge. The screams were so horrible that he finally just ripped the knob off and ran in, his eyes widening at the sight.

Stiles was sprawled out across the floor, claws ripping at the carpet as he tried to resist the change but it was clear it wasn't working by the fangs in his mouth and the glowing of his eyes. His screaming showed his misery and pain as he was losing what little control he had.

Scott looked at his friend, meeting his now gold eyes. "Scott …" He muttered softly in between his cries. Scott couldn't believe he hadn't seen this sooner. Quickly, He rushed to Stiles side.

"Just … just don't fight it Stiles … it's only making the pain worse …" He advised his friend. With his first full moon, there would be no stopping the change. It would happen. Whether or not he would have control over his thoughts was completely up to his mind.

Scott's heart sank so low listening to Stiles scream. So this was what it was like, to sit there and listen to your best friend cry out in pain knowing there was nothing you could do to help them. Scott sighed, not knowing how Stiles was able to do this with him that night, and looked around the room for something to keep him restrained. His eyes finally rested on a thing of duct tape sitting on the computer table. He knew it wouldn't hold for long but it was better than nothing.

He reluctantly dragged the screaming new werewolf over to his bed and grabbed the duct tape. Carefully, he taped his hands around the legs of his bed and stepped back a bit.

_I don't want to hurt anyone … I just can't … _Stiles thought before his eyes were drawn back to the moon and all that was left on his mind was killing. His screams turned to growls as he glared right at Scott.

"Damn …" Scott muttered willing himself to change as well. He didn't want to fight Stiles but at that moment, Stiles was lost to the beast and to protect others, he'd have to. "Stiles … I know your still there …" He said trying to bring his friend back but he knew all too well that wouldn't work.

Stiles just bared his fangs and growled. Easily, he ripped right through the duct tape and charged straight at Scott who jumped out of the way and flipped around in time to kick him in the face, Scott's strength sending him out the broken door and tumbling down the stairs. Stiles only seemed mildly hurt considering he stood right back up ready to attack.

Scott jumped from the top of the stair case, landing perfectly at the bottom, his gold eyes showing how much he hated having to do this. Stiles slashed forward quickly with his claws but Scott was faster. Scott was out of the way and lunging to pin him to the ground before he even knew what hit him.

Not even struggling under the weight of the other beta as he tried to pin him, Stiles just fling him into the wall behind them, knocking over one of the book shelves. Scott Stumbled as he got up, but the pain in his back from hitting the wall was gone almost as quick as it had arrived. He shook his head of the bit of dizziness he had only to have Stiles push him back into the wall and raked his claws across his stomach.

Scott sank to his knees holding his hands over the wound, blood soaking through his shirt. Sure it would heal but it still hurt like hell.

Then they heard the front door open and Mr. Stilinski walked into the room. Before Scott could get up and Stop his friend, Stiles had already lunged at his father. He knocked him back into to door so hard, he completely passed out. Stiles griped his claws around his father's neck, ready to rip his throat out, his mind completely hidden under his lust for killing and blood …

* * *

**Epic fight scene is epic! Anyway, darn, I love Cliffhangers! Well ... I'm sure you all don't though. Be ready for Chapter 3 to find out what happens next. I look forward to your reviews and comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

"STILES DON'T!"

Before Stiles could even try to finish his kill, Scott had sucked up the pain and flung himself at his friend, knocking him off his unconscious father. Scott couldn't believe he had to do this but he grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against a wall, hard enough to snap his spine out of place. He knew his friend would heal but until it did, He would be paralyzed from at least the waist down for a little bit.

Scott easily picked Stiles up, trying to ignore the fact that his friend was still trying to kill anything around him that could breath, which at that moment was Scott himself, and ran out of the house before Mr. Stilinski could wake to find both of them fully transformed. It wouldn't go very well for anyone to find out that their son's best friend was a werewolf and it would be EVEN WORSE to find out their own son was one as well.

Managing to get Stiles to the woods just as his spine finished healing, Scott laid him by a tree and waited, ready to keep his best friend from hurting anyone. Stiles was just about to attack again when a loud howl rang out. Scott instantly recognized the howl as Derek's and wanted to follow it so he could rip the alpha's head off. Why turn Stiles?! What did he have to do with whatever Derek was planning?!

Scott looked back at Stiles to find he'd stumbled back into a tree clutching his hands over his ears until finally he looked at his friend with fear and concern. He sighed in relief to see the howl had pulled Stiles back into his right mind.

Stiles looked down to find his claws covered in dried blood. His gold eyes widened as he looked back up at Scott. "W-What did I do … please tell me I didn't-"

His sentence was cut short by Scott's words, "No Stiles. The only person that got hurt is me."

Stiles looked at the still healing and pretty deep bloody claw marks across Scott's stomach. He met his gaze to Scott knowing he was completely wolfed out and sighed.

That's when everything came back to him. He didn't think it was possible for his eyes to get even wider than they already were but they did. "Oh my god … dad …" He muttered softly remembering how he'd almost killed his own father. What hurt him the most was he'd wanted to see him dead. It was sick and twisted but he had actually wanted to kill him.

He felt tears begin to fill up his eyes at thought of losing his dad along with his mother. His monstrous appearance faded away, leaving his ember eyes softly shining through the dark forest as he fought back his sadness.

Scott sighed but sat down next to his friend. He didn't know how to comfort him because the truth was, life as he'd lived it was over. Stiles was no longer human, just like him. All he could do was help him up and get him back home to make sure Mr. Stilinski was ok.

"Stiles … he's fine … you didn't hurt him." Scott said softly as he got Stiles to his feet and started to help him head back to his house. "But I would have Scott! If you hadn't been there …" He didn't even want to finish what he was going to say, the pain of it was too much. Any jealousy of Scott being a werewolf that he had had been completely destroyed. He truly didn't want this.

No more words came to Scott's mind to help comfort Stiles. After a long silence he finally spoke up, "Well … what's done is done … you're going to have to deal with it …"

Stiles sighed not looking at his friend as they approached his house. "… I know …" His voice tone dripped with sorrow.

More awkward silence followed as Stiles ran to his father's side and made sure he was breathing. "He's only passed out …" He said sighing with relief. Both the boys helped carry Mr. Stilinski to his bed room to make it look like he'd just had a bad dream.

Scott looked at Stiles with concern for his friends' sanity. He was wondering if he could take all of this. Sure he had to put up with Scott being a werewolf for a while now but he didn't have to deal with being one himself.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Scott turned to Stiles. "Get some rest. The full moon can take a lot of for energy from you. See you at school …" He said softly, the last part made it sound like he wasn't sure about that, making Stiles nervous but he just nodded and Scott walked out the door leaving Stiles and his dad alone in their house.

Stiles flopped down onto his bed looking at the ceiling. Hundreds of thoughts filled his mind all at one time so he couldn't focus on one. He just laid there until finally he was sucked into the nightmares he knew would come with the rest of that night.

Scott easily remembered the direction in which the howl him and Stiles had heard earlier was coming from. His anger had caused him to change as he ran toward where he knew Derek would be. He had just begun to trust the alpha but biting Stiles just ruined it.

All he felt at that moment was horrible anger as he was ready to kick the living shit out of the power hungry werewolf, if power was even the reason he turned Stiles.

Guided by anger, he knew he was getting close when the scent of not only Derek but Isaac, Erica, and Boyed too. In his rage he would have ripped all of their heads off one by one but he focused his anger mainly at Derek. As far as he knew, the others had nothing to do with whatever he was planning.

Scott was just about storm in there and rip Derek to shreds when he felt something thrown over him, making his sight muffled and unclear. He realized it was a sack only to late because whoever did it hit him over the head with something to knock him unconscious, what was left of his vision going completely black.

* * *

**I really hope you all like suspense cause thats gonna happen A LOT throughout this story. Thanks for reading and post your comments! (The major Sterica portions of the soty to be comming in either chapter 4 or chapter 5)**


	4. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT (READ ALL!)**

_I'm so sorry that it's taking me a lot longer to write the next chapter of this series. I've had A LOT to do this week and with School starting next week I just haven't been able to write. Don't worry though, I'm not giving up on this. I would never give up on this story EVER! I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Just be patient with me okay? Thanks for all your support and reviews in this story so far._

_Now, while you're waiting, I have a good question for you to think about and a challenge to issue_

_**Question:**_

_A friend of mine thinks it would be cool to see Stiles as a Vampire. I told her "WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S DUMB!" Obviously I don't like that though but in my honest opinion it could be kind of interesting to see what he would be like as a vamp … My question to all my followers is, _

_-WHAT DO YOU THINK? What would you think of Stiles as a vampire? _

_PM me your answers!_

_**Challenge:**_

_Now for all you extremely creative souls out there, I honestly would love to read a story of what you all can come up with about my question that I have asked you all. So my challenge is,_

_-WRITE A SHORT STORY OR MAYBE LONGER ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN IF STILES WAS A VAMPIRE._

_If any of you would like to try writing a fan fiction about that, please PM me the link to the story. _

* * *

_My Question and Challenge is all in good fun. I don't want to offend anyone in any way! If you'd like to answer the question or accept the challenge while waiting for my next update you may. If not then just ignore them._

_Thanks again for all your patience! LOVE YOU ALL!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Its a short one though ... The next one will be longer I promise. BUT: In this story, Scott talks about having a nightmare. This refers to my one chapter story The Nightmare. To understand that part of this chapter, go read that little story. I still would like you all to try my challenge for all of you who haven't. Wolfwind97 did try and it was wonderful! I recommend you read it. Now on to the story!**

* * *

_The forest was dark and still like it was trying to hold its breath. Stiles stood, unable to move in the middle of the trees, fog making it unclear to see what was around him. Finally he was able to see shapes in the grey, dark forest. What the hell is this … He thought just barely able to make out a howl through the silence. He collapsed to his knees as the sound infiltrated his mind and tried to give him commands. It wasn't Derek's voice though._

"_Come Stiles … kill for me …"_

_Stiles looked up to see the outline of Scott through the fog. He could hear his friend calling his name with a worried tone._

"_Kill him … Kill him …"_

_It echoed in his mind and he tried to fight his instincts. "NO! I WON'T!" He cried out but finally the voice got through his willpower and he got up heading for his friend, his actions not his own …_

"NO!" Stiles shot upward in his bed, sweat dripped down his face. His eyes came back into focus and he realized he was in his room. His head still hurt though like something had really been calling him.

Looking out his window, he realized the sun hadn't even come up yet. He flopped back on his bed only to feel something wet and sticky on his sheets. Sitting back up he turned to see blood all over his sheets and across his fingertips.

His eyes went wide and he jumped up running as fast as he could to the bath room. There was blood on smeared on his face and chest as well as his hands. _Oh no … oh god no … _He thought wondering what he'd done.

Scott's vision finally came back and he stared into the beautiful eyes of Allison Argent. "Allison … What …" He muttered trying to move but he was tied to a chair. He struggled against the restraint until he realized Allison was pointing her bow at him, an arrow ready to fire.

"Allison … What are you doing …"

Allison's expression didn't change at all.

"You're going to help me kill Derek or you're going to die right here." She said, her tone held her hostility.

Scott's eyes widened. He'd had a nightmare that something like this would happen. He stopped moving and looked straight at the girl he'd loved for a while.

Allison just rolled her eyes as he gave her a hurt look, not saying a word. "You don't know do you. About an hour ago one of our hunters was killed in the middle of the woods. He was covered in wolf bites and claw marks. When I found you, you were about to rip Derek's head off. That leads me to believe that the Alpha is at fault." Of course that wasn't the only reason Allison wanted Derek but she was trying to justify it.

Scott looked confused. Derek would never be out on a full moon and definitely wouldn't risk his life by killing someone. That's when it hit him. _OH MY GOD, STILES! _

The young beta had to have been overwhelmed by his new urges and gone out after Scott had left to find Derek.

Allison noticed the concern in Scott's eyes. "You know who did it … if it wasn't Derek, then who was it?" She asked sternly.

Scott kept his mouth shut. He couldn't put Stiles life in danger by telling Allison what happened to him, or at least not while she was acting like this.

Allison sighed. "We have ways you get you to open up, Scott."

"I take it you didn't bring me here to make out then …" Scott muttered softly trying to stall her enough for him to finish slicing through the ropes holding his hands behind the chair with his claws.

Allison's eyes showed a slight sorrow for only a moment before it was gone. She didn't even answer that but she picked up her walkie-talkie. "Dad, He's not talking. I'm going to need some backup here." Scott knew by backup she meant someone who could actually torture him without crying like she probably would.

Scott tried not to grin as he finished clawing through the ropes. It was clear Allison was just learning because any experienced hunter would have used chains, not ropes.

When Allison turned her back to him, Scott jumped up and bolted out of the black room as fast as he could. He could hear arrows hitting the wall he had been standing in front of just a few seconds before but he knew he was home free as soon as he made it out into the cover of the trees.

He stopped for a moment to look back, a small tear sliding down his face but he knew he couldn't help Allison. She'd chosen her path and he would suffer for it. Right now He needed to find Stiles.

Praying his friend hadn't actually done the killing, Scott ran through what was left of the night heading to Stiles place.

Scott went in through Stiles bedroom window.

The room was empty.

He looked down at the sheets and saw they were covered in what was now dried blood. _He did … _Scott thought wishing he was wrong. Not even on a full moon had he actually killed someone but Stiles did. _But why … _Was the main question racing through his mind.

Scott slowly sat in his friends computer chair and waited for him to come back.

* * *

**Now i'm going to get you involved in all of this. Who do you think is trying (and sort of succeeding) at controlling Stiles? I look forward to hearing what you think! P.S. Thanks for all your support in this story! I Wouldn't even be continuing this if it weren't for you all!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well I felt really bad about making you wait so long for the last chapter that I finished this one REALLY early just to makeup for it. I've literally been working almost ALL DAY to get this right for you all. Don't get used to the early releases though because i start school again in three days (sigh) So I'll only get to work on chapters after school and on the weekend. Well enjoy! (also forgot to mention a disclaimer in earlier chapters that I DO NOT own Teen Wolf. Thank you!)**

* * *

Stiles walked into his room to find Scott sitting there in his computer chair inspecting the bloody sheets. Relief flooded over him as he realized he hadn't killed his best friend. _Wait … then who's … or what's … blood was that …_He thought as Scott looked up at him giving him a concerned and pained look.

"Scott … I-I don't know what happened … I just woke up and there was blood and …"

Scott just sighed. "They found a hunter dead in the woods about an hour ago … covered in wolf bites …"

Stiles expression turned from desperate to horrified in less than a second. "So I … I actually …" He couldn't even finish what he was about to say.

"Yah …"

Stiles couldn't even meet his eyes. He felt so horrible He was a killer. He didn't know what he was going to do now. He fell back onto his bed thinking. "You never killed anyone … Why did I … I mean I never wanted to hurt anyone … did I?" Stiles was now questioning himself. If he really didn't want to kill He would have resisted … right? The stress of this forced his eyes to change to gold and he tried to keep from completely shifting.

Before Scott had time to respond, Allison came straight into the room through the window. She froze seeing Stiles and her eyes went wide. She'd tracked Scott to Stile's house! Stiles killed the guy in the forest?! _What! _Was the main thought going through her head as she backed into a wall, _But there wolf bites on him … Stiles is normal …_

Scott and Stiles had both jumped up when Allison unexpectedly joined them. He had a feeling something was wrong when he easily got away. Scott clenched his hands into fist's thinking how stupid he'd been.

That's when Scott noticed Allison's eyes were on Stiles, wide with shock. He glanced over at his friend and sighed. "Look Allison-"

Allison cut him off, "No! No no NO! Stiles is normal … He didn't do this. He couldn't have …" And she finally noticed Stiles eyes and she gasped. It was true. He was a werewolf.

Stiles turned away. He just didn't have the courage to say anything.

"Allison … Stiles was only just recently bitten … we think it was Derek who attacked him but who else could it have been … tonight was his first full moon … I didn't even know until I came into his room and … well let's just say it didn't end well … but-"

Scott stopped talking as soon as Allison pulled back an arrow on her bow and released it straight for Stiles. Scott was too stunned to react. The Arrow hit stiles in the chest and he fell back into the wall behind him. Scott ran to his aid at the same time Allison pulled a knife out of her boot and charged at him. With quick, selfless thinking, Scott Stood directly in front of Stiles which stopped Allison dead in her tracks.

"Scott, get out of my way."

Scott only shook his head. He would rather die than willingly let the guy he'd been best buds with since grade school get killed. They were like brothers and he felt like this was his fault that he was even a werewolf. There was no way he'd let him die because of it. "I can't do that." Was all he said.

Allison's glare grew darker and Scott could tell he'd lost her. She had gone down a path he couldn't follow and it tore his heart apart but he knew he needed to stay strong. If not for himself, for Stiles.

"He's become a killer, Scott! This has to end here before he kills again!" Scott could tell by Stiles shudder and the way his heart rate dropped that Allison's words hit him to the core.

"How do you he even will? You know Stiles just like I do! He's still the same person!"

Allison hesitated. Scott saw in her eyes that the caring person that was truly her was still there but he only saw it for a minute. She backed up toward the window putting the knife back into her boot. If looks could kill, the look Allison gave Stiles could have murdered him right there, but her eyes showed her pity.

Taking her exit through the window, Allison was gone almost as quickly as shed showed up. Scott stood there for a second before turning to face Stiles.

Stiles had already taken the arrow out of his chest and the wound was almost finished healing. He didn't say anything though. He was just too ashamed.

"I'll … I'll see you at school …" Stiles muttered to Scott as he stood up and headed to clean all the blood off himself, once again. Scott took that as his cue to leave. This time, he took the door though.

Stiles was just out of hope. He had almost killed his dad and even after he was pulled from the moons control he STILL ended up killing someone. On top of that, Scott was pissed off at Allison for what she was doing and worst of all, worried about him, the exact opposite of what he wanted.

Leaning against the lockers, Stiles tried to think of a bright side or at least find a way to be sarcastic about this but nothing came. He heard footsteps coming his way and his head shot up to find himself face to face with Erica.

Ever since she admitted her old crush on him, Stiles didn't really know what to think of her so he tried his best not to think of her but the thoughts were constantly there.

"Oh … Hey Erica …" Stiles mumbled softly. Her gaze never left his as she spoke, "Stiles, I'm so sorry this happened … you and Scott didn't really get a choice like I did …"

"Yah …" Was all he could say.

Erica sighed. "I get what you're going through but-"

Stiles completely lost it there. "NO YOU DON'T! You got a choice! I didn't! You've never actually killed someone! I have! You said yes to all this and it was just thrown at me! You were told everything and you STILL accepted! You can't have any damn idea what this is like!" He went off on her.

Erica looked hurt but looks can be deceiving as she did something unexpected. Slowly, she leaned into his lips, softly kissing him.

Completely in shock, Stiles looked at her with surprise written all over his face. He did notice her face starting to turn a bit red. "Why did you do that …?" His face was also beginning to turn red.

"I just sort of thought you could use someone to show you they cared …" Erica answered and turned around about to leave when Stiles laid a hand on her shoulder. He spun her back around and lightly kissed her again, the feeling of hopelessness just melting away as he held her in his arms.

"Thank you, Erica …" He said to her. She was right, he needed that.

For a few lingering moments, Stiles just stood there with his arms wrapped around her and her head lying against his shoulder. He feared that if he let go, she would shatter into the air like it was only a dream. He just didn't want her to leave him. He could have stayed there for hours like that with her, and he didn't understand why he felt that way.

The only thing that brought them both back to earth was the bell ringing, signaling that they needed to get to class. Erica pulled away from him but not before planting another kiss on Stiles cheek.

Stiles held onto her hand until it finally slipped out of his grasp and she headed off down the hallway. He stood completely awe struck as he watched her go not able to take his eyes off her. As she disappeared around the corner, the horrible feelings and the thoughts came back and he sighed, wishing she could stay with him and keep the pain away …

* * *

**AWWWW! I completely loved ****writing the whole Stiles and Erica love scene. Im a huge fan of the Sterica pairing so it's gonna be in this story a lot (I hope) along with all the action and suspense you get with it. I hope you all enjoyed the early release of this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**IGNORE THIS NOTE IF YOU'D LIKE. I DON'T CARE: I'm so sorry about how long this took. With School in session and with the fact I'm a new freshmen and I'm trying to learn the ropes of high school (Which Ironically, my school plays lacrosse. Might not end well. JUST KIDDING!) i was only able to write about a couple paragraphs a night. This will probably happen a lot. At the latest, from now on i might only get my chapters up on the weekends. Sorry. On another note, I'm sure you all notice that I have constant problems with grammar in certain spots. I realize my mistakes and try to not let them happen again when I've made them once so if you see that happen, please send me a message about it. Thanks you! ENJOY the story!**

* * *

Stiles finally caught back up to Scott as they got to Chemistry class. He hadn't seen his friend since he had saved him from being run through with a knife by Allison. He didn't know what to say to him since he had killed someone last night and it was probably the only thing on Scott's mind. He knew how much his friend would dwell on things to try and figure them out.

The two didn't speak as they all took their seats. The silence like this between them almost NEVER happened. Stiles could tell by the look on Scott's face that he was confused and worried about all of this and he didn't want that. He didn't want his friend to be worried about him.

Stiles sighed and sat in silence as Mr. Harris taught the lesson. Having ADHD like he did, it was already hard to pay attention but with everything going on, it was even harder. So much was on his mind, like how to explain to his father, The Sheriff, he'd killed that guy when he finally figured it out or wondering what was actually making him do it in the first place.

"_Stiles …."_

Stiles head shot up and he looked around. THAT VOICE! He knew that voice, the one from his dream. That dream that had been completely terrorized him all day.

"_Stiles … kill Stiles … kill …"_

At the mention of killing, Stiles could feel himself beginning to shift. He gripped his head like he was going to pass out and Scott looked at him with concern. Nothing like this had ever happened to Scott so he didn't know what to do as Stiles expression changed so quickly to horrified and struggling.

"_KILL!"_

Stiles tried to tune it out. He really tried but he couldn't do it. His heart rate started to rise and he knew he was in trouble. Whoever was able to get into his head could force him to shift whenever they wanted and right now he was in the middle of school! Quickly he got up and bolted from the classroom holding his head in pain. He was losing control of his thoughts more quickly than he expected so he picked up the pace as he ran down the hallway.

"Stilinski!" Mr. Harris shouted just in time for Scott to dart out after his friend. He knew something was wrong but he just didn't know what.

Stiles pushed his way out the doors and to the forest around the school, disappearing into the shadow of the trees. The branches snagged on his cloths and jacket as he ran by but they didn't hold him for long because of his enhanced strength.

Scott made it out the doors only moments after Stiles did but he still didn't see him. His mind was racing as thought of possibilities of who, or what, could be messing with his friend but he didn't have time for just standing there like an idiot. Stiles scent still hung on the air, well the scent from his normal self anyway, but Scott was sure he could track him down with only this knowledge.

Scott's mind came suddenly thought of a time when the two of them were only in about fourth grade as he bolted after his friends scent.

_Another one of Stiles stupid plans had backfired on the both of them and Scott was hanging from a ledge about a foot down a cliff somewhere In the Beacon Hills reserve. He didn't have a clue why Stiles had thought it was a good idea to try and get a closer look at the birds nest lodged somewhere in that cliff and he also didn't know why he went along with it. He did know though that he was having an asthma attack from the fear he felt. He couldn't call for Stiles to even see if his friend was still there, the effects of his condition sinking in and he couldn't breathe anymore. He gasped for air but he didn't have his inhaler. It had fallen out of his pocket and deep into the drop below him when he had lost his foothold and fell. He could feel himself getting light headed, the lack of air getting to his head. Trying to keep consciousness didn't help but he worked to keep his grip until he finally passed out and his hands slipped from the edge. _

"_I got you Scott!" Stiles grabbed Scott's wrists before he could fall too far out of reach. If he hadn't made it there sooner, he knew his friend would have fallen to his death. Slowly and carefully, Stiles pulled Scott back up the ledge and over the cliff. Scott's chest wasn't rising and Stiles could tell he wasn't breathing. Stiles tried not to panic as he went through the backpack he had with him for the spare inhaler. He knew it was always handy to have one with him at all times, especially when knowing that his closest friend was severely asthmatic._

_Finally, Stiles found the medicine that was the difference between life and death for Scott. As fast as he possibly could, Stiles had to push the end of it into his friend's mouth and spray it, hoping he wasn't too late. He sat at Scott's side for what seemed to him like forever waiting for him to breathe again. He was beginning to feel like he'd lost him and he felt an unbelievable sadness swell up in his chest. "Scott … Come on … you can't die … y-you just can't …" He muttered softly. _

_Scott's sudden coughing as he got his breath back and his dark brown eyes shooting open again made Stiles smile come back extremely quick though. Scott could see Stiles eyes had begun to get that red tint like he had been about to cry. "Stiles …" Was all Scott even got out before Stiles wrapped his friend in a hug. He knew it had to have been weird but he was young and he thought Scott had died for a moment. _

"_I'm so sorry …"_

"_For saving me? I should be thanking you for that." He said, getting full use of his speech back._

_Stiles sighed as he plopped back to lie in the grass right next to Scott. "No … It's just ... Never mind." He said not wanting to admit that it was his dumb idea that caused this in the first place._

_Both of them were silent for a few moments, looking at the clouds go by overhead. That was until Stiles spoke up again. "I just can't lose you dude … I wouldn't be able to take it …" But all Scott could think of to say was, "I know … I need you too …"_

"_You're like my brother, Scott. No matter what I'll always have your back."_

_Scott turned his head to look at Stiles and smiled. "Even If I turned into some uncontrollable monster?" He said playfully, hoping to relieve the tension. His comment just made Stiles bust out laughing. _That could never happen … _He thought before he spoke again._

"_Yeah man. I'd be right there ready to help you, Making sure you don't lose it and hoping you don't kill me." At that, both of them started laughing so hard, those words lightening the air around them._

Back then, not even in his wildest dreams would Scott have ever thought what he said then might actually happen. That he might actually be a creature thought of by most as nonexistent and could never be real. But Stiles had ALWAYS kept his word from that day. He had been there for Scott all the way from his first change to that time at the rave club. Even in all those times he had lost control and tried to kill him, Stiles was always there ready to help in his sarcastic way. His friend had saved his life many times and kept him from ending another lives.

Now that Stiles had become a werewolf as well, it was Scott's turn to help. He knew he had to keep Stiles from doing any more damage to himself and others. He had to have his back. He owed Stiles at least that much.

An hour or so passed by as Scott tried to track down Stiles. He hadn't expected him to be this hard to find! He was on his last leg of hope when he heard a screams of terror and cries for help ring through the forest. Scott didn't even pay attention to the fact that they sounded female as he bolted toward the sound. He prayed over and over that Stiles was ok. He would lose it without Stiles and he knew that feeling was mutual between the two of them. As the moon started to rise and the air got cold with the night, the screaming got hoarse and started to fade making Scott pick up his pace to use full supernatural speed. He had to get there before the sound stopped.

Scott made it just in time to find a young woman covered in deep scratches and bite marks slip into death. She was in hiking cloths and there was a rolled up tent at her side. The undeniable scent of Stiles hung on the air along with the distinctive smell of death. _No … How could he do it again … _Scott thought as he looked the girl up and down. She had nothing in common with the hunter that Stiles had killed last night. She was just a hiker out for camping. Nothing made sense right now but what Scott knew for sure that he now HAD to keep Stiles away from other humans.

The forest was dark and silent when Scott stood to continue the search for his friend but the shadow of someone became clear from the corner of his eye. It was quite easy to tell the figure was male and Scott flipped around quickly only to find the shadow was gone as quick as it had showed up.

"Stiles!" He called out but nothing answered. The only reply was the soft sound of the black dusk air ...

* * *

**The irony of Scott and Stiles childhood joke makes me laugh every time i read it! I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it! Next update hopefully to come sooner then this one but i don't know ...**


	8. Sorry

**OKAY EVERYBODY!**

I'm one of those people who hate to leave my readers hanging if i cant work on my story so here's my explanation:

I've been working on school work and iv'e already had 3 tests and its only the 3rd week of school (all in honors language arts by the way ... -_-) But my main focus has been this writing contest that i only have 6 days to finish my entry for. Its actually a really cool story concept and if i can ill post it up for all of you who follow not just my story but myself as well.

As for the progress on the next chapter ... Well ... its getting there ... after this contest is over ill be getting up the next chapter as soon as possible and as soon as i do ill delete this little announcement that is cluttering up my story.

Well wish me luck and be ready for chapter 7 coming as soon as i can get it done :)


End file.
